


The Sander Sides FamILY Tree

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: After the episode of 'Why Do We Get Out Of Bed In The Morning?' Every one starts to question who are Patton's kids. Finally, Patton says the truth and it's VERY overwhelming for Roman.





	The Sander Sides FamILY Tree

After the video, 'Why Do We Get Out Of Bed In The Morning?' Patton stopped participating with everyone. He was just in his room all the time. He wasn't making food anymore or coming out and talking. The other sides worried if they upset Patton with the video. They all sat on the couch, apart from Patton, and wondered what went wrong...

''Did I say something unintelligent in the recording?'' Logan stated as he sipped on his coffee.

''I was only proving a point...'' Roman mumbled 

''I-I w-wasn't e-even in th-the video f-for more t-than 10 s-seconds..'' Virgil moaned as his bangs fell onto his face. 

Suddenly they were in reality, In the real world. Thomas stood there with the biggest puppy eyes ever. Even bigger than Virgils. They all stared at the man in shame. What could they say? They didn't know what was up with Patton in the first place.

''Do you know what's going on with Patton Lately?'' Thomas asked, wiping the tiny ears from his eyes.

All of them shook their heads. They didn't know what was going on. Was he upset he wasn't included as big as the others. No it couldn't be, Virgil would have been upset as well. There was silence. Not even a single cough. God they felt so bad for Patton but what could they-

''AHA!!!'' Roman shouted, making the others jump, ''HOW ABOUT WE GO BACK AND WATCH THE VIDEO!!!''

They all smiled and nodded. Surely they'll find it in the video right?

Well they didn't. They couldn't see anything wrong with it. Logan started to walk left and right across the room. Roman started to tug a pillow so tight it felt like there was no cotton left. Thomas started to tweet a lot of things but immediately sent them to private. Virgil however noticed a tiny clip in the video. He replayed it over and over until he finally noticed it. How could Patton keep this in for so long. How was this even possible.

''G-guys...Patton I-is Th-Thomas's Dad..''

Both of the sides stared at Virgil, then Thomas, then Virgil again. No Virgil is joking right? Patton, apart of Thomas's sides can't be his father. Right.

''That's preposterous'' 

''Oh my stars Virgil come on....''

Virgil huffed and turned to Thomas, who was sat on the other part of the couch. Suddenly he stood up and disappeared out of sight which made the others worry.

''Where did he even get that idea fr-?'' Thomas said as he leaned closer to the computer. That's when he saw it. It was the family tree part. There he was but on top of his picture was...

''OMG THAT'S PATTON!!?!?!''

The other sides looked at the computer. Swiftly their jaws dropped. How is this happening how HOW!?

Thomas replayed the part again only to notice Roman was there too on top of a girl who was with Patton. Wait but if Patton made Thomas and Roman was on top of Patton that means.

''Guys Roman is Patton Father-in l-''

Before he could finish his sentence, both of he sides were gone. Dammit what could he do now. Slowly he started to go to the kitchen, not to cook anything. Instead he got his phone and ordered pizza.

* * *

THUMP THUMP THUMP

That's all Patton could hear on his door. He never opened it though. He wanted to but what was the point, they already knew the secret. 

''P-patton Pl-please open t-the door'' 

The side stayed in his bed, not moving one inch. He heard other voices but they weren't as loud as the ones in his head. It went silent. Patton was happy until he heard a large boom come from the door. The next thing he saw was the door on the floor and Roman in a high kick position. Virgil and Logan headed there way to Patton, trying to not make a big scene. 

''are you alright Patt?'' Logan question as he lifted the man into a seat position. He saw the mans (Patton) eyes were blood shot and swollen from crying.

''Y-yeah K-kiddo I'm Fine...'' He lied, Hoping Deceit wouldn't come and he glad fully didn't.  

Virgil started to stoke the sad mans head. It was nice. How did Patton have softer hair than Roman. Maybe because he shoves himself into sugar all the time.

''P-patton we s-saw th-the Family T-tree..'' 

The man froze. GOD DAMMIT WHY DO THEY KNOW!? Patton let out a small sob before covering his mouth. YOUR USELESS PATTON!?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THOMAS'S FATHER DO YOU!?!? The voices were to loud for Patton to handle so he started to cry. And oh god it was not a soft one. It felt like he was a dog and was just kicked. Crying from the pain.

''I-I k-now It s-sounds weird for m-me to be h-his father but a-at least..'' Patton shut his mouth tight. He knew he didn't want to tell Roman the secret. Roman didn't know that he was actually Patton's Father-In-Law.

The others stared at Patton, waiting for his answer but nothing came out. They all felt so bad for Patton. What could they say? How is he felling right now?

''So,'' Roman said trying to change the subject, ''Who was the lucky person?''

Patton stared at the fellow and just laughed. Oh god if he tells Roman this he is gonna be a dead man. He didn't care though. He just wanted to tell every one the truth.

''Princess Lydia, Your d-daughter...''

Roman eyes widened as the others glared at him. Wait a minute that means that I'm-

''W-WAIT Y-YOU HAVE A-A KID'' Virgil hissed as he stood up. 

''That's Illogical but wait if Patton is Thomas's dad that means I'm dating Virgil's dad''

''that means that your dating YOUR dad!!'' Patton chirped. 

Logan froze. Virgil was ready to punch Roman. Roman was freaking out and Patton was just sat on the bed. 

''Wait Virge, Doesn't that mean that your Patton's dad...because your dating me?'' Roman asked.

And then silence. Would they ever solve this Family Tree mystery. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I just wanted to post this because I love this episode. So yeah I hope you like this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I totally freaked out when I saw the family tree part lol!


End file.
